The regulation of the synthesis and assembly of the flagellar apparatus will be examined during the differentiation of amebae of Naegleria gruberi into swimming flagellates. The induction of multiple flagella by heat shock will be used to study the transcriptional and translational basis of the regulation of flagellum number.